We'll Go Down Together
by StarBucksIsLife9
Summary: What will Spencer do when she finds out she has another secret to keep
1. chapter 1

**Arias P O V**

I go and find Hanna and Emily in the big, tall, metal stands. I've always enjoyed watching Spencer play field hockey, apart from watching her prepare.

Being the stress head she is, she always is fluttering about and throwing "what ifs" at people. But I can't blame her, she is the team captain which must be pressuring.

We sit down as the players race out, today's match is Rosewood High vs Greentown Highschool and college. "Go Spencer", shouts Hanna.

"She hasn't even done anything yet", smirks Emily.

 **45 Minutes Later**

"Go Spencer!!!", I scream as she scores her eleventh goal. I high five Hanna and Emily while we squeal and cheer.

I look down at Spencer, I can't help but think she looks a little bit pale, though it's probably just nerves. The ball comes their way again as she starts sprinting after it.

 **Spencers P O V**

My head pounds and pounds while I continue chasing the ball, I feel sick to my stomach. I've almost reached the ball when I feel dizzy ness overwhelme me as I slowly stop and bend down.

My both friend and Teammate, Natasha, comes running up after me. I hear the stands go quiet.

"Hey Spencer... Spencer! Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong?" , she says, taking safety very seriously. "It won't stop spinning", I splutter, feeling like I'm going to be sick.

Everybody in the crowd and on the field is watching me now, this can't get any worse. "Okay, just breathe, do you need water", she says calmly.

I am about to reply when I feel myself falling to the ground as everything goes black.

 **Arias P O V**

I sit upright when I see Spencer bend down like she was going to vomit, I see Natasha run behind and place her hand on Spencers back.

I pray that Spencer was only puffed out and it's nothing serious. I feel the anxiety bubble up inside of me, waiting for Spencer to start playing again, but I was wrong.

"Oh my God SPENCER!", I shout, making my way to the oval when she falls to the ground with a distinctive thud. I join the crowd of Teachers, players and students helping and crouching students, I look behind me to see my Mom "Everybody out of the way!", She shouts.

Though I don't move, I stay with Spencer, who's unconscious on the ground. My Mom races up behind me and crouches behind Spencer, "Call an Ambulance!", She calls out to one of the teachers.

I look up to see Hanna and Emily running up behind me, "Okay! See you soon Toby!", I hear Emiky say to somebody on the phone.

I start to cry as a long, orange stretcher is brought up. "Where are you taking her!" I shout. "It's okay hon, were just taking her to the hospital to get checked out", my Mum says.

I feel faint myself as I watch Spencer being carried away in a stretcher.

 **Hey People! Could you give me some ideas for a story and what should happen next:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencers P O V**

I open my eyes to see white lights blinding me.

When I regain my sight, I see Aria, Emily, Hanna and Toby over me. "Hey Baby, how are you feeling?", says Toby gently. "What Happened?", I groan.

"Oh, you sort of fainted and the whole school saw that and you being carried into a ambulance", She says quickly. I moan, at that moment the doctor walk in.

"Hello Spencer, we ran some tests earlier and we've got your results, would you like to receive them privately or with these people", the doctor says.

"Ummmmm... Privately please", I smile, I will just tell the others after. I wave as the others leave the room, the doctor approaches the door and shuts it behind them.

"Okay Spencer", the doctor says tapping his pen against his clipboard. I nod, starting to feel nervous. "Your pregnant", he says.

 _I'm pregnant_

My mouth drops open, I feel the blood rush from my face and the tears rush down. I feel sick, "How... How ,any weeks am I along", I cry. "About nine to ten weeks", the doctor says, "is it okay if I let your friends in here", he smiles. "Ughhh, okay, but I don't want them to find out just yet", I stammer, the doctor nods and opens the door.

"Oh my god! Do you have an illness! Are you gonna die?!", Hanna runs in frantically.

"No, just low blood sugar", I laugh.

"Then why are you crying?", says Emily.

"Oh I'm on my period, just hormonal", I smile, even though I am close to losing it.

"Hey baby", Toby rushes next to me with a bottle of water

"Hey", I say giving him a squeeze.

"Hey Spence, we're just going to get some food at the cafe, do you want anything", says Aria.

"No thanks, I'm all good, I'll be leaving soon anyways.", I say, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

As soon as they leave to hang onto Toby and start to sob, he wraps his arms around me as I let out hear wrenching crys. "Spence, what did the doctor really tell you", he says, sounding shaky.

"Toby... I... I'm pregnant", I cry. He hugs me tighter as I let it all out. "Shhhh it's okay, we'll get through this", he sighs.


End file.
